Running Idiot
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Rukia has sprained her ankle, and Ichigo doesn't want to be late for school.  Currently a one-shot


A/N:

Though I am an undying fan of this pairing, this will be my first one-shot(And story for that matter oO) for them. I haven't posted a lot lately, but that's because I'm planning something special, so those of you who have read my other stories (I doubt you have, since this is my first bleach fic xD) just have to hang in there for now okay? xD

Now when that's over: **REVIEW or mah dark kittenzh will eat yao! (;..;)**

Disclaimer: All rights to ''bleach'' belongs to Kubo Tite and not me! I own nothing of this, and I do not gain any profit from writing this. This is written purely for entertainment.

* * *

''Stop whining.''

''Easy for you to say!''

''You're slowing us down.''

''Stop walking so fast then!''

Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia often had fights, and the dialogue for this one was not unusual to hear if you were ever around them. However, this time was a little different. Usually, Rukia's the one doing the scolding, this time she wasn't.

''What the hell kind of an argument is that?'' Kurosaki ''strawberry'' Ichigo shouts back at the dark haired midget ''walking'' next to him.

''It's a perfectly useable argument!'' Said midget shouts back.

''Hell no.''

''It is!''

''If you sprain your ankle, _you're_ the one that has to walk slower, not me!''

''It's Urahara's crappy Gigais, they keep breaking like nothing! And is this a way to treat an injured person!'' Their loud bickering attracted some attention from bystanders, but most just assumed it was another couple bickering and soon turned back to whatever they were doing.

''Please, I had worse injuries when I fought your brother, but you didn't see me whining about it!''

''But fighting Nii-sama didn't make you late for school! AND I AM NOT WHINING!'' To further get her point across, she ''accidentally'' stomped on the taller teen's foot with as much force as possible, nonchalantly whistling and walking away, leaving the younger boy in pain for a few seconds. Of course, her slight limping took away any innocence she gained from whistling. She still felt the satisfaction though.

''What the hell did you do that for!''

''You were being an idiot again.'' She stated happily, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Now she was in a better mood. It was weird really, she always walked away happy, even from their _fights_. Well, their fights were rarely ''real'' fights, but still. Ah, friendship is a weird thing.

The orange haired teen just ''hmpf'ed'' and turned back to his normal scowling. This was usually the point in the fights where they dropped it. Well, _Rukia_ drops it, and once she does that, you just follow the flow. Despite the the fight, Ichigo did slow down for her, and it did not go unnoticed by said girl.

''Thanks'' was all she uttered.

''Hmpf, I don't know what you're talking about.'' He just looked away, a habit she had now learned he only did when he was embarrassed. Inside, her thanks did make him happy. Not that he'd ever let her know she affected him so easily though.

Seeing how it would take a while to get to school with Rukia like this, and how boring it was when they weren't talking, he took the opportunity to study the midget soul reaper in front of him. Of course, he already knew most of her features by heart, he still enjoyed watching her, as stalker-ish as that may sound. Her black hair looked like it always did. Though he still couldn't figure out exactly how the hell she got her hair to fall in that particular manner. A well, a mystery for another day.

Since he was walking behind her, he couldn't look at her face, or her eyes, which happened to be his favorite thing to watch. He looked at her shoulders, and for a second saw them without any fabric covering them, but he quickly dismissed that thought. His eyes wandered down for just a second before he caught himself, and quickly straightened up, blushing slightly.

Being a noble – though adopted – Rukia had since long mastered the art of knowing when someone was looking at you, and she felt someone looking at her. Seeing the direction it was from, she didn't even have to think twice to know who it was, and it caused some unfamiliar but enjoyable reactions inside of her. Though she had no idea what it was. What was a bit confusing, was the _intensity_ at which he was looking at her. She could almost _physically_ feel him looking at her. It left many confused thoughts lingering in her head.

''We're gonna be late for school you know.'' His voice spoke up, and just like that, the gaze was gone, though her emotions weren't.

''You've said that already. Unless you want me to hop there on one leg, deal with it!'' A bit harsh, but he knew what she meant.

''Why'd you have to walk there?'' The question was so stupid that it made her stop in her tracks and face-palm.

''Because I can't get to school without walking! I can't exactly _fly_ there can I?'' She couldn't believe what stupid question he could ask sometimes.

''I guess you can't fly there.'' He replied casually. The midget gave a nod and prepared to walk again.

''Seriously, sometimes you ask the weirdest of q-'' She was interrupted when two armes went around her waist and her feet left the ground.

''But you can get there without walking.'' Ichigo continued, a slight smirk on his lips, and started running.

''B-Baka! What the hell are you doing!'' She felt like kicking herself for stuttering.

''This'll be faster.'' It was an honest reply, and the logic was valid. It didn't mean it was justified of course.

''I know _that_ idiot! Do you realize how weird this looks! I look like a baby in one of those stomach-baby holding things you have here! Why can't you carry me normally!'' Despite the yelling, it was actually sort of comfortable to be this close. Not that she'd let him know that of course.

''I don't wanna move your leg to much.'' Another simple and honest reply. _Still_ doesn't mean she liked it. _Of course_ it had to be such a sweet and caring reason. It just couldn't be a reason she could scold him for. It never was, and it was sort of annoying.

''Put me down, I can walk myself!'' She hoped he –and all the bystanders they were running past – would see her reddening cheeks as signs of anger, instead of what it really was.

''If I let you do what you call ''walking'' right now we'll miss first period.'' Why can't he ever come with arguments she could counter?

Despite her inner turmoil, and reddening cheeks, she could think of nothing else to complain about. Luckily for them – or unluckily, depending on how you see it – they were in fact late anyway, so the school yard was empty. At least none of her recently gained (and re-gained) friends could see them in this ''interesting'' position.

''See? If we'd waited for you we'd definitely have missed first period.''

''Stop gloating and put me down, we're here now.'' If you asked Rukia, she didn't _do_ ''pouting''. If you asked anyone that knew her, she was very good at it. It didn't help that she was still blushing, and now there was no way it could be mistaken for anger.

''We're not at the classroom yet.'' That made her worried.

''Y-You're not actually going to carry me _in_ the classroom during class?'' This time she was to embarrassed to care about the stuttering.

''Of course not! What ideas do you think that would give them?'' True to his word, he stopped just outside of the door and put her down. Reaching for the doorknob, he stopped when a small hand grabbed his wrist.

''Eh? Rukia?''

''I have to fix my skirt idiot, you made it uneven!'' She said while dusting off some imaginary dust from her shirt.

''Huh? Are you kidding me?'' Ichigo deadpanned.

After carefully dusting off her shirt, she straightened up, took a deep breath, grabbed him by the collar with both hands, and gave him a quick kiss straight on the lips. After letting go, she quickly dusted off her shirt again, straightened her skirt, opened the door and went in.

''Hi, sorry I'm late! I've sprained my ankle and had to walk here.'' She said as soon as the door closed behind her, taking up her acting immediately.

On the other side of the door, a dumbstruck Ichigo stood frozen until the end of class

* * *

**A/N: **So people, that's it! What did you think? For my first Ichiruki ever, was it good or bad, or just decent? Review Review Review!

Unfortunately for me, this story – just like most of my one-shots – leaves place for making it a two-shot, and I do have ideas for it. The main problem about me is that I need motivation, and it's a hard thing for me to get. I'll try to write it only if enough people want it.

That's all for this time folks! Cya later xD And remember:

**Review, or mah dark kittenzh will eat yao! (;..;)**


End file.
